minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/The Snowstorm's Rage: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: Season 3: "The adventures is not over yet. It is just the beginning. I was caught by my nightmare, and all of that became real. I need to save you now, Petra. Petra, if you are hearing me right now, I hope that you are okay. We will find you and fight Herobrine until death. I will fight for you, even my life will be the price." Jesse said before the start of the story. Jesse and Lukas started walking aganist a strong snowstorm in the Diamond Hills. Jesse saw a mansion nearby. They walked through the mansion. They saw a snowman in the guise of The Admin. Jesse panicked, but it was only a snowman. They entered the manion without any fear, but the danger always looking to Jesse. Jesse and Lukas entered the mansion, didn't remind Cassie's warning. "Not seen a cool mansion than this before." Lukas said. "Hmmm..." Jesse replied. "C'mon Jesse, what about Cassie's warning are real?" Lukas repied. "Maybe she's joking, right. And maybe SHE is the White Pumpkin here what she talks about." Jesse continued. Lukas heard someone inside the mansion. Some kind of smooth and peaceful music. "Why we didn't enter this spooky place." Lukas said. "Just go. I will follow." Jesse said. Upon entering the masion, The door shuts down immediately and the lights are off. Few moments later, the lights are back inside the mansion. "Well, that's weird." Lukas said. "Wait, is that?" Jesse said after he saw someone near the fireplace. "Hey, Jesse!" Radar said after he saw Jesse and Lukas. "Well, hi Radar!" Jesse replied. "Well, to be honest. I didn't know why I am here today." Radar nervously spoke. "Well, how about Beacontown?" Jesse asked. "Just the same after you leave with Petra in Beacontown." Radar answered. "Where's Petra?" Radar asked Jesse. "Long story short. How to say that.... she's lost." Jesse said. "No!" Radar worried. The light on the mansion went out again. But they hear loud, banging noises, resulting to Radar to run inside the meeting room. Like the same one they saw before, the White Pumpkin introduced himself. Radar in total panic. "Run!" Radar shouted in panic. "... I AM HERE TO MURDER!", as the White Pumpkin ends his threat to Jesse and the gang. "Well, that's weird..." Radar said after the recording ends. "I got this!" Lukas said as he shoots the painting of the White Pumpkin. As he shoots the painting, there is an armor stand of the White Pumpkin standing, and a record of White Pumpkin's threat. "Well, I'm embarrased." Radar said. "Well, I see there is a difference from this statue and from the White Pumpkin's mansion." "That seems nonsense." Lukas said. "Someone uses Cassie Rose's knowledge just to know that she is the White Pumpkin here." Jesse said "Maybe it is only a lie." Lukas said. "Maybe that Cassie said that because it is a trap." Radar said. Suddenly, a mysterious voice suddenly appeared. "... hello, Jesse!" as the creepy voice whispers near Jesse. "Who are you!" Lukas shouted in anger. As they float themselves in the air, Herobrine suddenly appeared with a blood on his clothes. He smiled and show his white, creepy eyes. "Hey, YOU! WHERE IS PETRA?" Lukas angrily shouted. Herobrine "You didn't know who I am, you fool!" Herobrine replied with a deep voice. Herobrine used his powers to teleport Jesse in the middle of nowhere. Jesse open his eyes, looking himself in the icy plains. "I must find a way back." Jesse said. Jesse finds a light near him. A light which is brighter than the sunrise. He must find what's there in order to go back to the mansion before the time runs out. Jesse went near to the light and he saw someone. "What's that? Who's there?" Jesse said while going near the light. After he go near the light, he saw a sword that he saw once in his life. He also saw a bag with a note written there. "Dear adventurer, I know that you are in trouble. Your friends now facing the dark faces of danger. You must hurry, you cannot defeat this monster. You must get the Crystal Sword, you must know it's "Secret Power", and defeat Herobrine for once and for all. - #POTATO451" "The "Word of Passage", seriously?" as Jesse reads the signature. "Umm... This sword is the Crystal Sword, I guess?" Jesse wondered about the sword. He get the sword, and suddenly, the light from the sword shines brightly. "How do I go back to the mansion when I am stuck in the middle of nowhere?" Jesse said to himself. Suddenly, the sword suddenly moved by itself and pointed the west direction. "Herobrine, here I go!" Jesse shouted. Afterwards, Jesse saw some light near him. He saw an igloo, which is rare to find. "Anyways, what on earth this sword pointed to this igloo." Jesse said. "Ah, who's there. Don't fight the Velvet Tornado if you are a coward. Are you hiding, where are you? The Velvet Tornado is watching over you!" Jack said as he walked away to the igloo. "Ah!" Jesse and Jack both shouted. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked Jesse. "No, nothing. This sword pointed to you and I follow this direction. "Hmm... lemme read the signs in this sword." Jack answered. "Woo, crazy sword it is, and it is..." Jack added. "Shining?" Jesse replied. Few moments later, Jack called Jesse. "Well, I know what it is written in this sword." Jack said. "What's that, Jack!" Jesse replied. "... true friendships never dies." Jack said as he read the marks of the sword. "Well, why this sword always points to you?" Jesse asked. "Because, because..." Jack said and he cries. "Why?" Jesse said. "That sword, that was the sword of Vos and Sammy, the Friendship Sword, but they renamed it as the "Crystal Sword". Vos left this sword in the snowy plains of Diamond Hills, and Sammy. I rember what happened to Vos..." Jack said. "Yeah, just we know that he is The Admin three years ago, Jack." Jesse said. "Well, your friends lost. Let me follow you, Jesse. To revenge my friends." Jack said. "That's the spirit, Jack!" Jesse replied. "Wait, where's Petra?" Jack said. "Later, Jack. I have no time to talk this here." Jesse said. "Well, did you find a mansion, Sammy and I went to that mansion once, and I will never forget that location." Jack said. "That same mansion where Lukas and Radar are now?" Jesse said. "C'mon! We have to go, Jesse" Jack said as he draws out his sword and a compass. "If we follow the north direction, we will find the mansion." Jack said. They travelled far away to get back to the mansion, they didn't eat for a day and they are starving. But they didn't lose hope. Their determination to save Jesse's friends. They are almost travelled aganist the strong snowstorn that is raging for years in the Diamond Hills. Jesse fell down, and Jack helped him to lift him up and continue on walking. Days passed, and they saw the mansion from the horizon. Both of them fell unconscious. Someone entered them to a nearby cave. Jesse woke up and saw Jack snoring while he sleep. "Well, Jack snore like a dog." Jesse said. "Well, are you both okay?" Cassie said to Jesse. "Whoa!" Jesse replied. "Well, I saw you and your friend unconscious. I helped you both to pay the price for my past mistakes on Sparklez, TorqueDawg, and many more..." Cassie apologized. "Well, that's fine." Jesse said. "Can you forgive me?" Cassie said to Jesse in a deep voice. "Well, sure. That is the past, Cassie. You must look up and change for the future. I believe in you." Jesse relied. "That mansion is the one that I feared of, and a book of a person in the name of Soren was there, you must find it, take it, find a map to our temple, and I will go back, I miss Hadrian and Otto back there." Cassie said. "Oh, your friend is awake, you must go there, and remember what I have said and I will wait here until you find the map/ Hurry, your friends are now in danger. Protact them with your sword, I believe in you." Cassie added. "Hey Jack, why do you snore like a dog?" Jesse said. "Well, I didn't snore." Jack denied Jesse. "We need to go back to the masion." Jesse said. "Hurry up and good luck!" Cassie said as Jesse and Jack left the cave. They entered the mansion. He saw the portraits of Lukas and Radar has X's on them. They hear noises near the portraits. Jesse destroyed both portraits and they saw Radar and Lukas that they have a rope in their mouths. As Jesse set them both free, Jesse saw a door with a passcode. Jesse tried to enter the door using the Word of Passage and it worked. They find themselves in a secret hideout. They saw posters of The Admin everywhere. "Maybe, this person is angry to The Admin, to us, to everybody!" Jack said. "Lemme take a look in this hideout." Jesse said. Jesse walked near Radar. "Hey, Radar!" Jesse said. "Well, Jesse, I have to say this that Reuben's Memorial didn't rebuilt three years ago after you left, Reuben's porkchop is missing and changed it with a cooked porkchop when I left Beacntown for a day..." Radar said. "Reuben, no!" Jesse said. "I saw a man with a dark red coat, wears a pumpkin mask and he holds Reuben." Radar said as he give information to Jesse. "That is the White Pumpkin. I can't wait to see his face." Jesse replied. "I will explore further to this mansion." Jesse added and waved goodbye at Radar. "Jesse! I find what the book Cassie said to us." Jack said. " "The White Eyes", by Soren. Well, this is the one that we are finding for." Jesse said. "Page 6 of 365, I finally find a way to a masion that I called "The White Mansion". Jesse reads the book. "Are you done reading that book?" Lukas said. |-| Choice |-| Keep Reading = "I'll reading this book." Jesse said to Lukas. "Okay, we can wait here." Lukas said. "While Magnus and I entered this mansion, it is full of life. We find what we needed to get our one way trip to the End, an Ender eye. I saw something interesting to find, an empty item frame, I didn't know what that item frame needs to enter a secret room. Maybe the owner of this house, named Jeffrey Jefferson, hid something in this house that Magnus and I didn't understand. I saw a person standing in the dark, even Magnus is scared to see this mysterious person. He wears a dark red coat, wears a pumpkin which is white in color, and he holds a porkchop, and that is my friend, Ivory. We run towards the door and watched what happened next..." "Seriously, he named his best friend pig, Ivory? Seriously? Lukas said. "It is named after Ivor." Jack added. "I'll keep reading it." as Jesse continued reading. "Page 7 of 365, Magnus got away to the mansion, full of fear, but I continue for the search of this mysterious person. I hid myself in a bush, saw this White Pumpkin talking with someone with blue clothes, blue pants, and blood everywhere in his clothes. That mysterious person told what their next plan, and he gone away, like a smoke, poof! I saw the White Pumpkin put Ivory's porkchop into the item frame and it activated the secret location. It is located near a library in the left hall. I sneaked to follow this White Pumpkin. I was shocked when I saw that the white pumpkin is Jeffrey Jefferson, the owner of the mansion. I saw that he writes someone in his journal, and I hear him as he spoke every word that he writes in his journal. "Someone near the shadows, there is danger." I saw the map that Jeffery hid for years. It is the map of Diamond Hills. I saw an X near the mansion's location and I immediately run. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Jeffery angrily shouted to himself, maybe he noticed me." "Page 8 of 365, We took a day searching the X mark in the map. I saw a dungeon down the trapdoor, we go down. We a strange person,the same person which Jeffery told him about their plan. He introduced himself as Herobrine, the master of the shadows. We immediately teleported near the dungeon spot and it is now covered in obsidian, we did't have a diamond pickaxe to mine, so we left away the mansion and the dungeon and we continued travelling through the icy plains." "Page 9 of 365, I found a village near a mountain. I am excited to go to the village someday. I called it as "Emerald Village". They perdicted that seven years from now when I wrote this book, the village will be in danger..." "Well, that dungeon Soren told about is the same dungeon we entered and it now covers our way back." Lukas added. "Jeffery Jefferson, never heard that name." Jack replied. Suddenly the lights go out, and it it goes on after the White Pumpkin appeared himself. |-|Keep Exploring = "Yes, let's continue exploring this hideout." Jesse said. "Let me read the book, Jesse." Radar said. "So, what are we are doing to this mansion right now Jesse? We are stuck in this mansion in the middle of nowhere, and now Petra's lost. SO what's next? We lost." Lukas angrily shouted to Jesse. "Calm down Lukas, it's nobody's fault." Jesse trying to calm down Lukas. "Wait, I read something here about a person named Jeffery, a pig named Ivory, the master of the shadows named Herobrine." Radar said after he read the book. Suddenly the lights go out, and it it goes on after the White Pumpkin appeared himself. "Well, this chaos will meet us in this place, Jesse." The White Pumpkin told Jesse. "I knew who you are, Jeffery Jefferson, now give me back Reuben or else!" Jesse said. "Clever, clever, clever...." Jeffery replied to Jesse. "Well, this is the time to meet my new appetizer, Jesse." Jeffery teased Jesse. "No time to talk!" Jesse said. "Give me back Reuben!" Jesse angrily added. Suddenly, a blast occur... "What happened!" Jeffery said as his mask worn out. He removed his mask it and he revealed himself. A blonde guy with red eyes and has a scar in his face. "Wait, I surrend." Jeffery attempted to surrend. Suddenly, Herobrine appeared from the scene and teleported Jesse and the gang back to Beacontown. "We're back!" Radar told to Jesse. "Are you okay!" Jack told everyobdy. "Yeah, my head aches." Lukas replied "Nurmie!" Jack is happy about Nurm. "Nyehhh..." Nurm said and they immediately go to Jack and Nurm's Emporium Nurm told Jesse and the gang about Emerald Village, which Soren predicted that there will be danger. "Let's find it!" Jesse told to the gang. "Bye!" Radar waved goodbyes to the gang and they headed to the Emerald Village. "We are NOT DONE YET! Jesse!", the White Pumpkin said once again before fthe story ends. Category:Blog posts